Crimped-on bottle caps are very well known. A bottle has a circular-shaped opening with a circumferential lip. The circumferential lip is generally has a round cross-sectional shape. To seal closed an interior space of the bottle, a bottle cap is crimped onto the bottle over the circular-shaped opening. Edge portions of the bottle cap become engaged with the circumferential lip of the circular-shaped opening. The bottle cap, which is typically made from steel, has a sealing member on its interior surface that becomes engaged with an upper edge portion of the circular-shaped opening for enabling a gas and liquid resistant seal to be created between the bottle cap and the bottle as a result of the bottle cap being crimped onto the bottle over the circular-shaped opening.
It is also very well known that a hand-held and operated bottle cap remover has been the long-standing device for removing a crimped-on bottle cap from a bottle. Examples of hand-held and operated bottle cap removers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,957,599; 4,979,407; 4,967,622; 2,625,847; 2,514,566, and 2,330,893. The common structure of these disclosed bottle cap remover is a bottle cap receiving opening that has a cap edge engaging portion for being engaged under a lower edge of the bottle cap and a distally located bottle cap bearing surface or edge(s) that engage an upper surface/edge portion of the bottle cap. Through a lever pivoting action of the bottle cap remover, the bottle cap is pried off of the upper edge portion of the circular-shaped opening.
When using a hand-held and operated bottle cap remover to remove a bottle cap, a common situation that occurs is that bottle cap falls from the bottle cap remover after it has been pried off of the bottle. This can lead to unnecessary litter or simply the inconvenience of having to retrieve the fallen bottle cap. Therefore, a hand-held and operated bottle cap remover that uses a magnet to hold a bottle cap in contact with the bottle cap remover after it has been pried off of the bottle would be advantageous, desirable and useful.